


and spring again follows

by heartofastar



Category: League of Legends, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofastar/pseuds/heartofastar
Summary: you'd do anything to see him smile again.even if it means using your one and only wish.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	and spring again follows

to become a magical girl, you make a wish.

it can be anything; from riches to the power to make a difference in the world. 

and poor, lovesick you used that wish on a boy who did not love you.

you can see it in his eyes. he does not care for you the same way you do him, so the least you can do is be useful with this wish of yours--

"kyubey. i've decided what my wish shall be." you smile, binding yourself to a cruel fate. "purge the darkin from him. allow him to be happy; and strong. i want him to live." "are you sure? it would be a shame if you regretted this later." "i will never regret this decision." sighing, you watch your soul crystallize into a crystal and your heart freezes over. "you could have made him love you, you know." "i fight witches. eventually, i will die. i cannot put him through that. it would be a false love, too." you turn to kyubey, eyes tearing up. "and... i could not bear to watch as he is slowly taken over by the creature."

humans are strange. they put so much stock on 'true' and 'false'. what does it matter if it is obtained through that method? as long as it is emotion; it is real, no? the incubator does not understand.

* * *

battling witches, you twirl gracefully and dance. your weapon of choice is a scythe; you love him and emulate him with this. even so, you cannot obtain a purpose through this.

so you fight with dead eyes and false smiles. with every splash of black blood that lands on your dress, your soul gem darkens a bit, only for you to be granted a small reprieve with the grief seeds. you are trapped in an endless cycle of killing witches and purifying your gem. if there is a Hell on Earth, this is it.

even so, you do not regret your choice. 

* * *

you watch as he falls in love. you watch as he flushes _not for you._ and you comfort him when it is unrequited. 

you guide him toward a happy ending you can never attain for yourself.

when he asks if you are happy, you do not respond in words. he knows what you mean, anyway.

* * *

his teacher confronts you one day.

"were you the one who helped him defeat the darkin?" you can only stare up at the tall man, smile painted on your face. "what do you mean?" you state, fully knowing neither of you are fooled. "...if you had not, i think he would have been consumed. thank you." as he turns to leave, you speak. "...wait."

"can you teach me how to stop feeling?"

and as he looks into your eyes he sees a glimmer of something dark.

* * *

the contract that binds you also binds your heart; forever a maiden. your body cannot hurt forever, but your frozen heart is stuck forever ticking like a broken, leaking clock. 

holding your soul gem by one hand, you examine it and see darkness.

...you only have so many grief seeds left stockpiled. you will have to kill more witches soon.

* * *

immortal-- you cannot die. even if your heart were to die, your body would remain, forever fighting.

you refuse the offer by the other magical girls to join them. you will remain here forever, you tell them. this is where your heart lies; and this is where your body will lie when you are done. 

* * *

if your love is what drives you forward, it makes sense that grief would be what kills you. "i hate you! go away!" this offhand remark snaps your heartstrings and kills your heart.

he was merely upset, but kayn is the force that kills you. ah, how fitting. even as your gem blackens, you smile.

"i love you."


End file.
